Ties
by ochita127
Summary: Shizuru getting into an arranged marriage? What will Natsuki say about this? Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome.

Summary: Shizuru was forced into an arranged marriage by her father. Not wanting to be married by force, she sought help with her best friend, whom she secretly loved.

"Ne, Suki-chan," a seven year old Shizuru was laying by the grass beside the six year old Natsuki. They were currently in the latter's back yard under the tree house that Natsuki's father built.

Natsuki turned her head to look at Shizuru who in turn was looking at her as well. "What is it Zuru?"

Shizuru stared at her for a moment then turned her head to look up before answering her. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hearing this Natsuki's face lit up and a smile broke out of her face. "I want to be like papa! I want to create things as well! How about you Zuru?"

Shizuru smiled softly and turned to look Natsuki in the eye. "I want to be Natsuki's wife."

Natsuki's face immediately went red as a full blush covered her whole face. "B-b-baka Shizuru what are you saying?"

"Ara, Natsuki does not want to be my wife because I'm stupid? Does Natsuki find me ugly to be her wife?" Shizuru feigned a hurt look but of course Natsuki did not notice this and started to panic.

"O-of course not!" Hearing herself speak out the wrong words Natsuki sat up automatically and corrected herself. "What I mean is you're not stupid or ugly, in fact you're the smartest and prettiest person I know!"

Shizuru smiled inwardly. "So Natsuki thinks I'm good to be her wife?"

Still red in the face Natsuki turned her head away from Shizuru. Not hearing any response Shizuru thought that it was bad for her to tease Natsuki like that. She thought that she went too far. She sat up as well and was about to reach for her best friend the other girl suddenly spoke. "Y-yes.."

It was just barely a whisper but Shizuru heard it and her heart warmed at the response. She then hugged the younger girl from behind by surprise. "Ookini my Natsuki."

"O-oi!" Natsuki shouted in surprise and her face went beet red once more. She was about to retort something when her mother called out for the both of them.

"Natsuki, Shizuru-chan's parents are here to pick her up," Saeko called out. The two looked at Natsuki's mother at the backdoor waiving her hand at them.

"We're coming mom!" Natsuki shouted back removing herself from the hug. Shizuru frowned slightly but was immediately replaced by a smile when Natsuki stood up and held her hand out for Shizuru to take. "Let's go Zuru."

...

_15 years later..._

"You called for me otou-han?" Shizuru now 22 walked in her father's office. Clad in a black knee length skirt that fitted her hips, and a black blazer on top of a white button up blouse, the young woman certainly matured over the years. Dark blonde hair cascaded down below her shoulders, striking red eyes that were like her mother's, a perfectly sculpted face and a fully developed figure. Certainly Shizuru was a woman to die for.

"Ah Shizuru there you are," Shin Viola greeted his only daughter. He stood up and adjusted his suit before motioning his daughter to the seat infront of him.

Shizuru walked in and sat down on the offered seat. This was not new to her. Her father was always business-like even with family. Its as if it was the only way he knew how to operate. Though her being called in was something unusual and this got her curious. When he usually has something to say he just calls her. _This must be something important for my presence to be required. _

"Is there something you need me for father?" Shizuru inquired looking at her father who sat down on his chair after her. She studied his features for a moment and noted that he was becoming old for his age. Short brown hair that once was full of color now mixed in with gray, and face now showing the signs of wrinkles due to stress, but his eyes, one that mirrored hers in color still has the luster of youth and energy.

"You know the Minagi Co. right Shizuru?" Her father asked as he sat down on his swivel chair and faced her placing his elbows on the table entwining his fingers infront of him. Shizuru nodded in recognition."Well, they called me a few days ago and gave a proposal for a merger."

"Ara, well, that's great news father," Shizuru responded crossing her legs and reclining a bit in the chair getting more comfortable. She knew where this was headed to. She knew the moment the company was mentioned that this was something to do with her. After all if you put two and two together you would eventually figure out what this courtesy call is. But still she didn't want to conclude too fast so she played along. "But if they already proposed a merger what would you need me here for father? I'm sure you would've accepted it as soon as you can, even I wouldn't object to it, they are one of the leading companies in the continent, I'm sure you wouldn't need my opinion in that anymore to decide."

"Actually, I already decided to accept the proposal, since I knew you'd be alright with it," Shin said as a matter of fact. "That's why I called for you, as of today you're now engaged to the heir to Minagi Co., Reito Minagi."

"Ara," Shizuru's assumption was correct. She's being married off to someone she barely knows just for the advancement of the company. Still, it came as a shock to her when she heard it from her father. For a fraction her facade showed a slight crack that was evident in her eyes if one would look closely. Ever since she was a child she had come to a conclusion to be married, yes, but to only one person, and that would be to her best friend. She was sure of it back then but then the accident happened. She closed her eyes in an attempt to still her feelings. Whenever she remembers that her whole facade threatens to crumble. And the last person she wants to see her insecurities would be her father. He always reminds her that emotions are weak and will be your downfall. "When will the wedding be?"

"A month from now. We'll be announcing the merger in two weeks at the annual charity ball," her father answered. "Oh and you'll meet him a week from now when he comes back from South Africa."

Shizuru let the news sink in. She sat there unmoving still eyes closed trying to still her emotions. Everything was happening too fast. She's going to get married in a month with a person she barely knows. She knew she would break down if she still stayed in this room with her father so she composed herself and opened her eyes. "If that is all father, I would need to get back to my work, after all, it would not do it by itself."

"Alright, I'll call you soon." Shin nodded to Shizuru who stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

With swift strides Shizuru walked out of her father's room. She was greeted by the attendant, her father's secretary, but she did not pay any attention. She was focused to leave the building as quick as she can. Anyone in her way felt her dark aura and avoided her as much as possible and even those in the elevator would not want to ride with her. As soon as she got to her car in the parking lot she released all her frustrations. She shouted and hit her steering wheel letting her tears fall freely. _This isn't supposed to be what will happen. Now how am I going to get away from this._ She let her emotions run free for a few minutes. _Natsuki... _She immediately composed herself and pulled out her phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"_Kruger,_" a gruff voice answered on the other line and a small smile formed its way on her face. Natsuki could really use some social skills. "Ara Natsuki, is that the way you greet me now?" Though her voice a bit rasp from the shouting and crying earlier she still managed a teasing tone.

"_Shizuru! Sorry I didn't look at my phone, Maya just came in with another pile of paperwork._" By the mention of paperwork Shizuru knew why Natsuki was distracted. She hated them. "_So, what's up?_"

"Are you free?" Shizuru inquired.

"_Wait lemme check with Maya, I don't want Miss Maria breathing through my neck if I skip out on any appointments, thinking about it already makes me cringe,_" Shizuru unconsciously felt a tinge of shiver on her spine. Maria Graceburt was Natsuki's mentor since she was nine and was the one who kept Natsuki in place and taught her everything she knew about the company. Maria was previously Yamato Kruger's secretary and became Natsuki's advisor after the death of her father. Shizuru became gloomy at the thought. "_Hey Shizuru you still there?_"

"Yeah, I'm still here," Shizuru snapped out of her reverie. "_I checked in with Maya, I got a meeting before lunch, but after that I'm free to go. So, lunch at the usual place?_"

"Alright, see you," Shizuru ended the call and put back the phone in her purse. Looking at her watch she still had and hour and a half before she meets up with Natsuki. She decided to fix herself up knowing that she looks like a wreck right now, she pulled out a small mirror from her purse and checked herself out and confirmed her assumption. She took out a small handkerchief and wiped away the tears that clung to her cheeks and also her eyes.

...

"Hey there Shiz," Natsuki greeted as she approached the woman who sat in the table at the farthest corner of the restaurant. They were at Linden Baum. Ever since high school they frequented this place due to one of their friends Mai Tokiha. The Tokiha family owned this place and no one can argue that this place serves very delicious food. "I hope you weren't waiting that long."

"It's alright Natsuki, I wasn't here that long, though I did order for both of us a few minutes ago knowing that you'd be hungry," Shizuru said while Natsuki sat down in front of her. "How was the meeting?"

"Boring as usual," Natsuki said not actually interested in elaborating but she had to say something. "We had to extend a bit because of the new project that is coming up. But enough about me, are you alright Shiz?"

Before Shizuru could answer the waitress who assisted their table came with their orders. "Spaghetti Marinara?" She asked to whom the order was and Shizuru raised her hand slightly. The waitress then placed the plate in front of her and placed the other in front of Natsuki. "Lasagna, with extra mayo. Would there be anything else you need?"

"No thanks," Natsuki answered. The waitress bowed and left without another word. Natsuki then got her fork and raised it at Shizuru with a smile signalling them to eat. "You know me too well Shizuru."

"Ara I should after all, I've been your best friend since we were little." _And what kind of wife I'd be to Natsuki if I don't know what she likes. _Shizuru added in thought. She gave a small smile to the other woman and started to eat. They spoke about light topics such as work and friends but they both knew that after their meal the conversation is going to be more serious since there was still a question hanging.

"So, Shizuru, why the sudden call?" Natsuki asked getting back to her original topic. The pasta now long gone in their stomachs and was now eating a cup of ice cream.

"Ara, is it bad to miss my Natsuki?" Shizuru teased and earned a blush from the other woman.

"O-oi!" Natsuki stuttered. Whenever Shizuru claims her as hers she always blushes tenfold than her usual blush. But nevertheless she does not really voice out any opposition since she knew where it would lead if she does. So she ignores the possessive word and continues on with a more serious tone. "It's only been a day since we last saw each other. So quit fooling around Shiz. Drop the act I know something's wrong. You were crying earlier when you called."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with surprise. This was the first time Natsuki used a very serious yet concerned tone with her and she knew the other woman is not in the mood to take any teases. She closed her eyes for a moment and composed herself before opening them again to answer the question. "Father called for me earlier," she started and looked at Natsuki who was listening intently. "He said that we will be merging with Minagi Co."

Now this confused Natsuki. _She's sad about this?_ Shizuru noticed the confusion in Natsuki's eyes and continued on with her answer with a solemn face. "And I will be marrying Reito Minagi in a month."

Rage filled Natsuki's mind and she didn't know why. Seeing Shizuru's hurt face about this news didn't settle well with her. She knew Shizuru didn't want to be married to him. So she got a hold of Shizuru's hands over the table deserts long forgotten. "Don't marry him," she said with a stern voice.

"But, how? Father already agreed and the wedding is already set," by this time Shizuru's cheeks were wet with tears once more. And this broke Natsuki's heart.

Seeing her best friend hurt, hurt a lot more. Her heart clenched inside her at the sight of Shizuru like that and she thought of ways to get her out of the situation, she let go of her right hand and placed it in her right pocket and one solid idea came to mind. "Marry me," Natsuki said looking her in the eye. "Let's get married so that you wouldn't have to marry Minagi."

"W-what about you Natsuki? Didn't you already promise someone to marry her?" Shizuru asked with eyes wide. _Is this a dream? Oh Natsuki if only you could really remember._

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to break my promise, but my best friend needs me more right now," Natsuki held Shizuru's hand tighter. "When the right person comes for you, we can always get a divorce but with both our consent that your father cannot impose on you."

"But-"

"It's about time you live out your own life Shizuru, I don't want to see you hurting anymore, you should be able to make decisions on your own," Natsuki interrupted her before she could voice out her hesitations. "So what do you say?" Natsuki let go of her hand and stood up moving to Shizuru's side and knelt infront of her. She fished something out from her pocket and lo and behold a small velvet box was presented to Shizuru. Natsuki opened the small box which encased a golden ring with a single red diamond cut into a rose with emerald vines covering the band. "Will you marry me?"

"A-ara" Shizuru was speechless. Talk about a very impromptu proposal. "B-but Natsuki isn't that for her?"

"This was my mother's and my grandmother's and they told me to give it to the person who deserves it, I can always have a ring made for that time but this suits you better," Natsuki said and asked once more. "So, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes,"Shizuru answered and Natsuki smiled. Natsuki then removed the ring from the box and slipped it in Shizuru's ring finger which fitted perfectly just as Natsuki said. She then tackled Natsuki into a hug and let out her emotions on her best friend's shoulder. Their moment of peace was interrupted by clapping and when they looked behind them they saw people they don't even know clearly congratulating them about the proposal. This earned a full out hundred fold blush from Natsuki.

Later on they sat side by side in the table after acknowledging and thanking the people. The noise finally died down and they were able to get back their peace. "I thought they would never stop."

"Ara, Natsuki really put on a show there," Shizuru giggled.

"Isn't that how you propose?"Natsuki said confused.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't have,"Shizuru answered.

"I guess I got carried away huh?"The blue haired woman scratched the back of her head.

"But I really thought it was lovely Natsuki, I couldn't even say no to such a proposal," Shizuru teased with a hint of seriousness. _If only it were really true._

"Ah," Natsuki blushed once more. And Shizuru could only giggle. _This is the most I saw Natsuki blush in one day. So cute!_ She then remembered a time where she first made Natsuki blush back then when they were still children.

_I really do hope you could remember my Natsuki..._

_-To be continued..._

_A/N: Hope you readers liked this. Next chapter will come out possibly after New Year. Then I'll make a steady weekly release date after that. Till then!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, it's finally official," Natsuki said as she looked at the paper in front of her. She looked at Shizuru and back to the paper. It was the marriage contract which now held their names and signatures. "As of today we're married."

"Ara, yes," Shizuru said still a little bit fleeting. She looked at the paper reading everything once more absorbing the words. She felt Natsuki's gaze as she reread the piece of paper. She knew that this was just pretend but still, she couldn't help feel a bit happy as if she was living in a dream. She gave a smile to Natsuki who blushed in return.

"Ehem." A voice interuppted their moment. It was the judge who resided over the small proceeding. "Would you let the witnesses sign the paper as well? And hand it back to me so that we can really make it official."

"Sorry," Natsuki scratched the back of her head. She then got the paper and handed it over to Mai and Takumi. "Hey, thanks a lot you guys, it really means a lot to us."

"No problem," Mai Tokiha, one of their friends since high school, she wrote down her name and signature on the paper before handing it to her brother. "Though why keep it a secret?"

"We just want to keep it a secret for now," Natsuki answered. They filled her in with their plan yesterday and asked her not to tell anyone of it. They explained to her everything and starting today Shizuru would move in with Natsuki in her home. Though not everything was explained to Mai to make it look more genuine. They decided that they would reveal their union on the annual party in two weeks.

"Here ya go," Takumi handed them the paper which they returned to the judge who made the final sign.

"Thanks a lot Mai, you too Takumi," Natsuki smiled at them.

"It was nothing Natsuki-neechan you're like family to us anyhow," he beamed them a smile. "You too Shizuru-neechan! Ya know, ya two look really made for each other." Takumi had a ring of having an accent whenever he's teasing someone, something he caught during his studies abroad.

"Ara, you sure seem to know how to tease Takumi-kun," Shizuru giggled as she looked at Natsuki who sported a blush.

"Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola," the judge once more got their attention and the two stepped up side by side infront of the judge. "The rings please?"

Natsuki pulled out a ring box that contained two simple golden bands from her pocket and removed them from their box. She handed one to Shizuru and held the other in her hand. "You may now exchange rings."

They did as told and slipped the rings on their left ring finger. Shizuru removed the engagement ring already prior to the proceedings and wore it within a necklace. "As of today, you are now Mrs. Natsuki and Shizuru Kruger."

"Thanks Yamada," Natsuki said smiling at the judge. "Though you didn't need to be all so formal with us you know uncle."

"Hahaha," the old man chuckled. "Well, can't an old man be serious when he's marrying off his only niece?"

"It's only pretend uncle," Natsuki retorted, and this was not unheard by Shizuru who frowned in her thoughts. "Everything may seem to be legal, but we're still pretending."

"Yeah, but still you're marriage is legal in the eyes of everybody else and even the law, though I agree with the kid here, you look like you're made for each other," he commented and also added to his comment. "Seeing the both of you so close when you were little made me even think that you'd end up marrying each other, though not how it is now."

"We're best friends, of course we're close," Natsuki defended. "I'd do anything to help Shizuru."

...

"Make yourself at home," Natsuki guided Shizuru into her 2 storey apartment in Tokyo. Her and Shizuru's family lives in Fuuka but due to the location of their companies they have remote homes in other places. Shizuru has an apartment as well in Kyoto where the Viola industries is located. "Sorry if everything is abit of a mess. I haven't got the time to clean up lately since the company is quite busy lately."

"It's all right Natsuki," Shizuru looked around the place. This would be the first time she comes to Natsuki's apartment. She has been to Natsuki's home in Fuuka a number of times since they live near each other. It was just a simple apartment compared to the mansion-like home the Kruger's live in. There was a short hallway where a shoerack rests on the side. At the end of the short hallway from the entrance greeted the living room on the left and dining room and kitchen area on the right. On the far end next to the door to the garage was the stairs going to the floor above. The living room consisted of one long couch and two couches along side going around a small rectangular glass table. In front was a flat screen television and underneath were a number of consoles, cd's were stacked on the rack left of the tv and a few were scattered infront of the tv with the consoles. Natsuki then picked up the cd's and placed them back to the rack and stored away the consoles in the small cabinet underneath the rack. "Ara, you still play those?"

"Yeah helps me with the stress," Natsuki said as she knelt on the floor to close the cabinet door. "Your stuff are already upstairs, if you'd like I'll help you unpack."

"Sure," Shizuru agreed and Natsuki stood up to lead the way. They briefly passed the kitchen/dining area which Shizuru took a quick glance of. On the dividing wall that was chest high were a few pictures of Natsuki's family. She saw Yamato and Saeko in one of the frames, and one with Natsuki in it and the last one surprised her. It was a picture of her and Natsuki recently during her college graduation. Natsuki was grinning like an idiot and she was genuinely smiling beside her. This was one of the photos that Natsuki loved most since it bore no trace of her mask. It was her graduation and Natsuki surprised her by coming over to Kyoto. She thought due to Natsuki's very hectic schedule that the she wouldn't be able to come. She giggled a bit loudly and caught Natsuki's attention.

"Natsuki looks silly in this," Shizuru commented without looking at the other woman. "And I clearly remember that Natsuki did something bad that day, I just can't seem to recall what exactly."

"Hey!" Natsuki reddened. She crossed her arms in front of her and defended herself. "That was your graduation and I promised to be there so I was!"

"Ara, I remember someone being threatened by Miss Maria that if she doesn't come back within the hour she'll drag you back," Shizuru giggled looking at Natsuki then back to the photo. "Though I remember myself being scolded by Miss Maria for making you go there."

"Sorry, she wouldn't just let me leave," Natsuki reasoned.

"Ara, if Natsuki finished all her assignments in time, she wouldn't be scolded by Miss Maria now would she?"

"Well, I had a perfect good reason for not finishing them on time," now Natsuki scratched the back of her head with her left hand.

"And the surprise was wonderful," Shizuru cut her off. "That was one of the best days I've ever had."

"Mine too," Natsuki grinned at her sheepishly. "Everything was worth it."

Shizuru smiled at her and wordlessly they left the hallway and went upstairs. On the second floor they were greeted by an empty hallway with five doors. One door led outside facing the back of the apartment where Shizuru guessed as the laundry area seeing some clothes hung up by the window. On the left wall were three doors which Shizuru concluded were the bedrooms and on the other side, parallel to the laundry area was another door which she left to find out later.

"This is the laundry area," Natsuki pointed to the first door. Then she pointed at the three doors first the nearest to the laundry area. "This would be your room, then the door in the middle would be the bathroom and the one on the end would be my room. The bathroom is also connected to both rooms, so, uh, remember to lock the other doors. And the one on the other side would be my home office."

The whole apartment was just simple and Shizuru could not help but think that it suited Natsuki. She knew that her blue haired best friend was not one of those who liked to be fancy. It was always simple and useful. Though of course with a few quirks. Natsuki wouldn't be herself if she did not have a fancy motorcycle and car, not to mention her favorite consoles and her favorite condiment which she has usually a whole cupboard of. Though aside from that everything was plain, even her clothes. And by the thought of it Shizuru remembered one more thing that Natsuki is fond of and she stumbled upon it by secret a few years ago. Lingeries.

"Ara, we're not sharing the same room?" Shizuru couldn't help but tease. "Natsuki must not want everyone to know that we're married."

"Eh? But aren't we just pretending? There's no need for us to be like that here where nobody can see us," Natsuki explained. "Also, I don't want to invade your personal space."

"Ara but what if our friends decide to visit and stay?" Shizuru fake pouted. Oh Natsuki was really gullible when it comes to her. "And besides we sleep with each other all the time."

"A-alright," Natsuki said defeated. "Let's move your stuff to my room then."

"Our room you mean," Shizuru corrected.

"Right, our room."

...

"Hey Shizuru," Natsuki called out as she opened up one of the boxes that contained Shizuru's things. It was the box filled with the older woman's schoes and bags. The tawny haired woman who was currently placing her clothes in the cabinet turned around to look at the bluenette. "Do you have a dress picked out for the ball?"

"Ara, not yet," Shizuru gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe Natsuki can help me pick out a dress? And how about you, do you have something to wear?"

"I already have a suit made," Natsuki answered.

"Ara, Natsuki is going in a suit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," Shizuru said going back to what she was doing earlier.

"Really now Zuru?" Shizuru stopped at the nickname and turned to look at Natsuki.

"Y-you remembered?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Natsuki looked confused and looked left and right to check if she suddenly grew another head with the look Shizuru was giving her.

"My nickname, the one you used to call me back then," Shizuru answered.

"Ah, yeah, well it came to me one time a year ago but it seemed awkward to use it so I haven't."

"Have you remembered anything else?"

"Uh, well, bits maybe, mostly us playing together when we were five?" Natsuki seemed unsure. "But I remeber calling you Zuru and you calling me Suki."

"Oh," Natsuki saw Shizuru's face fell a bit slightly but she didn't mind it thinking that anyone would have the same reaction seeing that she lost her memories when she was 9 and still haven't gotten them back.

They resumed what they were doing after a few seconds of silence but Natsuki broke it as she remembered something.

"Ah Shizuru," the said woman looked at her once more stopping what she was doing. Natsuki sported a blush thinking about what she was to say and it took her a few seconds before she voiced it out. "Uh, well, since technically we're married now, I already booked flights so that we could see my mom over the weekend and tell her as well. And if you want we can also go to your home and tell your parents as well. Although uncle might not be in a good mood when he hears about this."

"Well, father wanted me to meet Reito next week, I think it would be better if he knew beforehand that we're married already."

"Alright," Natsuki agreed. "So what was it you wanted earlier?"

"Ah, I was thinking of Natsuki accompanying me to buy a dress or have one made to match her suit for the ball," Shizuru gave her a smile. Natsuki just had to bring it up once more.

"A-ah, okay," Shizuru giggled knowing that one of the things that Natsuki hated the most was shopping especially with her, her mother, or her aunt since that they usually take a whole day walking around a mall just for that. "Don't worry Suki-chan I'll try to make it just half a day for you." Natsuki visibly gulped.

...

Second chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

"Good morning Viola-san," a blonde haired woman wearing a light blue button up blouse and grey pencil skirt greeted Shizuru as she came upon the entrance to her office room.

"Ayano-san, no need to be formal with me, you can call me Shizuru, after all you're my personal secretary," Shizuru greeted she waived her left hand in greeting and a pair of eyes attracted its attention for a moment and the young woman went back to her place. _Perfect. Atleast I wouldn't personally need to let the office know._

_"_H-hai, Shizuru-san."

She had an agreement with Natsuki last night that they would tell their office as well about the marriage since that they would take some time off to go over some things in regards to their arrangement. So she flew off to Kyoto earlier this morning to settle some work and place a temporary manager in her place. And since they'd be staying in Tokyo, they planned about talking with her father as well about moving to another branch preferably one in Tokyo so that she'd have no problems in overseeing the place since Natsuki can't be relocated anywhere because she's already the head of her company.

"Also, can you let Ahn know that I need to talk to her as soon as she can?" Shizuru glanced back at her secretary who was now behind her desk sorting papers.

"Hai," the secretary bowed and Shizuru went into the room.

Shizuru scanned the room and was not surprised at all with the cleanliness of it. The new secretary was definitely efficient. She had just hired her two weeks ago since her old secretary, Uma, had retired. Sitting on the chair behind the desk table she knew that she'd definitely miss this place. She's been in the main office in Kyoto for how long and well, she already got accustomed to the people. Since her father trusted her with the main branch, he left himself the Tokyo branch to handle since it was an extension of the Kyoto branch that mostly handled international affairs.

For most of the morning she had gone over some important documents that needed to be reviewed and some she signed in approval. She was mostly wasting her time doing some minor stuff waiting for Ahn to pass by. She glanced at the clock, it was just a few minutes past eleven and she'd expect the older woman to pass by within the hour to talk to her.

"Shizuru-san, Lu-san is here to see you," her secretary's voice rang over the intercom by her desk. She pressed the talk button and replied.

"Please tell her to come in, thank you," she said and proceeded to tidy up her table. And as soon as the words left her mouth the door opened and Ahn Lu came in. "Ahn."

"Yes dear cousin?" Ahn Lu asked as she walked her way to the desk. She was clad in a light brown skirt and matching coat over a white button up blouse. She then sat on one of the chairs in front of Shizuru waiting for her cousin's reply.

"How are things?" Shizuru asked. They never were direct to the point and usually had small talk first.

"Still the same, nothing much, though I am curious, where have you been these past few days?" Simple curiosity made the older woman ask since that Shizuru never returned from being called by her father to Tokyo a few days ago. And rumors spread like wild fire that Shizuru was now wearing a ring on her left hand.

"Ara, I had to take care of some things. Father had arranged me to be married," Shizuru answered.

"So the rumors spreading around is true? You are already married," Ahn shifted in her seat and leaned forward. "But why was it that no one was invited. Surely family should've been invited or even notified and isn't it a bit rushed? Oh and what about Natsuki then?"

"Ara, so many questions," Shizuru remarked. Rumors do spread like wildfire. "I was supposed to marry Reito Minagi for a merger, that was the reason father called for me, and I told Natsuki about it and well we came to an agreement to get married so I won't be forced to Minagi. We haven't told everyone yet, as of now only you and the Tokiha siblings know about this. We were planning to tell everyone at the ball. And well, we're planning to go home this weekend to talk to our parents about this and this is why I called for you today."

"Oh my," Ahn was clearly surprised. "So you are currently married to Natsuki?"

"Yes," Shizuru answered. "That's why I want you take charge for the mean time starting tomorrow, because as the saying goes, we're going to 'drop the bomb' at our parent's house."

"That's no problem Shizuru, though I may say this is quite a tight spot for you. Has Natsuki even rememered anything?" Ahn asked recovering from the shock.

"She said that she remembered bits of our childhood even remembering our nicknames but aside from that she hasn't remembered anything near the accident," Shizuru supplied.

"And when she remembers?" Ahn asked once more.

"Then we can only hope for the best." Ahn couldn't agree more with that.

...

"Natsuki." The stern voice of Miss Maria greeted the young president as soon as she came in her office. The old woman had her arms crossed in front of her and Natsuki swore she saw a couple of veins popping out of her mentor's head. "Where have you been these past few days?"

"Sorry Miss Maria," Natsuki cowered. The last time that the woman was like this was when she snuck out to go to Shizuru's graduation. "I had to do somethings."

"And what are those things?" Natsuki wanted to crawl underneath something at the tone of Miss Maria's voice. The woman's eyes were flaming in anger and her voice breathing fire through every word.

"IjustgotmarriedtoShizuru!" Natsuki was looking down fiddling with her hands when she said it and she immediately felt a change in aura from the woman in front of her. She looked up and saw shock evident on the face of her mentor.

"WHAT?" If anything, Natsuki decided that she should atleast fend for herself now that she was sure she'll be toast.

"Let me explain!" Holding out her arms as if to block any hit that would come from the old woman. She sat on the floor with her eyes closed waiting for the hit but none came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Miss Maria with her hands on her waist. And she lowered her hands to her sides.

"Explain."

And she did.

...

"So you see, I would need some time off to go home, and I was hoping you'd be able to take charge while I'm gone?" The plea came out as a question as she looked at Miss Maria's stern face. During the time that she explained the situation the other woman held a serious face.

Miss Maria had many things to contemplate as she took in Natsuki's story but upon seeing the ring on her student's finger was proof enough.

"Alright." Natsuki looked at her in surprise. She was dumbfounded to hear her mentor say such words with a calm voice.

"Thanks!" Natsuki smiled and hugged Miss Maria who in turn had a soft look in her face. She rarely saw the young president like this and she thought it was about time Natsuki had a break from all the work. Ever since Natsuki graduated high school the young Kruger had started taking over the company while studying college. And she was the one who overlooked her training while her mother Saeko acted as a temporary president. Even up till now Saeko still oversees their other businesses while Natsuki took care of the main one. She was like a second mother to Natsuki, maybe more like a grandmother.

"Go on," Miss Maria then patted Natsuki's back and both pulled from the hug. "I'll take care of things from here. See you next week."

"I can't thank you enough Miss Maria! I'll see you tuesday," giving a kiss on Miss Maria's cheek Natsuki went on her way out of her office.

Miss Maria sighed and spoke to herself. "That is quite a predicament you have Natsuki, I wonder what'll happen if you remember everything?"

She frowned knowing it would not go well but she knew better than to say anything. As everyone agreed upon. She was reminded of what happened that day.

.flashback.

_"She's fine, she will recover after a few days, though there is one thing you would need to know, your daughter has amnesia," Doctor Yohko frowned upon giving the diagnosis. She knew that this wasn't the best news she could give the recent widow. It was just a few weeks ago that her husband Yamato Kruger died and now her only daughter has amnesia. "Though we don't know yet what kind, when she truly wakes up then we can be able to evaluate further."_

_"I-" Saeko was at a loss for words. Tears spilled out from her eyes like waterfalls. She turned to Miss Maria who was behind her and sobbed on her shoulder and the older woman too had tears in her eyes. Doctor Yohko knew that she had no more to do here and quietly left the room to give them space._

_"Suki-chan!" The door opened and both women were surprised as a ten year old Shizuru came into the room with tears in her eyes. She was then followed by her mother Kiyo Viola who rushed in behind her. Both mothers looked at each other and Kiyo sent a look of sympathy to Saeko and the latter nodded in response and they both looked at the children over the bed._

_Saeko couldn't help but look at Shizuru in contempt. Her cerulean eyes harened for a moment. She was the reason why all of these happened. Though she cannot blame the young girl. Her eyes softened at the thought of blaming an innocent girl of such bad luck. It wasn't Shizuru's fault, if anything no one really is. In the back of her mind, she knew that the young girl blames herself for the accident even when everyone doesn't._

_"Ngh" Everyone in the room was surprised to see Natsuki awake this early. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Mom? Where am I?"_

_"You're at the hospital," Saeko answered moving to the side of the bed opposite Shizuru. She was so happy to see her daughter finally awake. She looked at Miss Maria with a command. "Get Doctor Yohko, quick."_

_"My head hurts a lot," Natsuki said reaching a hand out to her head as if an attempt to stop the pain. She then looked at her left where Shizuru was. "Hi I'm Natsuki."_

_Shizuru couldn't help but cry some more. "S-shizuru."_

_"Hi Shizuru, you're pretty, but why are you crying?" Natsuki asked innocently. And that was when the doctor came in._

_"Wow, surprising to see you awake this early, I'm Doctor Yohko," Yohko introduced herself to Natsuki. "How are you feeling?"_

_"My head's hurting," Natsuki answered._

_"Ah, that's normal," Yohko nodded and performed a quick check up on Natsuki. "Physically everything seems fine, but we would need to observe her for a few days to be sure."_

_Saeko couldn't be more glad of the news. Though Natsuki's next words were a nightmare. "Mom, where's Dad?"_

It took them a hard time explaining to Natsuki what happened and it took a longer time for Natsuki to accept the truth that her father no longer walked among them. But without her memories she was able to move on. She was diagnosed with selective amnesia and no one really knew when the memory would come back. She lost her memories from four to nine years old. Even Doctor Yohko said there was a high chance that Natsuki wouldn't be able to recover it.

Miss Maria remembered Saeko's request. They had told her that her father died in an accident and left it at that. They knew that it was for the protection of Natsuki. And instead of forcing memories to her they just opted to let her remember on her own thinking that she'd be better off without them.

...

Shizuru sat inside their private jet waiting for the go signal to fly. They were finally going back to Fuuka and she has some hesitations. Over the years she had coped up with what happened to Natsuki, even blaming herself on what happened. Coming back would sure bring back some memories. If not for Natsuki, but for her.

She endured years of reclaiming the lost friendship she had with Natsuki and lost her hope in the process. They had certainly become best friends but that was far as it went. She though that maybe, just maybe Natsuki would remember on her own. But then she remembered that there were two sides of a coin and it definitely was like with Natsuki's memory. With a talk with her aunt Saeko she promised not to speak a word of the accident. And she intends to keep it as long as to keep Natsuki happy. Even sacrificing her own happiness.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. We're about to lift off_." The pilot interrupted her thoughts and did what she was told. She rid her thoughts of the past and focused instead on what is in the present. She knew telling her aunt was one thing but telling her father was another. She just hoped that he wouldn't be in a bad mood when he does.

...

Shizuru arrived at Natsuki's apartment late afternoon and was suprised to see her best friend already there who was busy packing away some of her clothes in a small suitcase. Natsuki saw her and gave her a small smile in greeting. "Hey, how was Kyoto?"

"Still the same," Shizuru said closing the door behind her. She went to the sliding closet where her clothes were and took out a purple silk spaghetti strap night gown and went to the bathroom. "How about your office?"

"Miss Maria almost tore my head off," Natsuki said with a laugh. "But I got time off. How 'bout you?"

"Ahn's going to take care of things while I'm away," Shizuru said coming out of the bathroom now wearing the night gown. "I assume we're not going anywhere for dinner yes?"

"Yeah, I've already se-" Natsuki was stunned to see Shizuru in a skimpy night gown and left her jaw hanging.

"Is there something wrong?" Shizuru asked looking around her to see what made her friend stop. Another tease that the other woman would fall for.

"W-why are you wearing that?!" Natsuki's face went red as a cherry and looked away.

"Ara isn't this what I wear every night?"

"Yeah, but it's what you wear when you sleep, not like this."

"But we aren't going out and my work clothes are uncomfortable," Shizuru whined.

"Don't you have any decent nightwear or something?" Natsuki still refused to look at Shizuru and resumed sorting out her clothes in the suitcase.

"This is what all I have, I don't have any other kind of sleepwear," Shizuru pouted. "Does this make me look hideous that Natsuki wouldn't even look at me when we're talking?"

"Ah, err, no," Natsuki said trying not to blush. She forced herself to look at Shizuru without losing her resolve. "It's just that we're not going to sleep yet."

"But Natsuki always sees me like this everytime," Shizuru reasoned.

_More like a few years ago when your body wasn't like that yet. _Natsuki thought and shook her head. _Why am I getting bothered by this, Shizuru has a point. I always see her in her night gown when we were teenagers. But still, seeing her like this makes me feel something different. Oh no! I shouldn't think about that she's my best friend! Right. She's my best friend in the whole wide world._

_Ara, Natsuki's so cute, it seems my plan worked. Oh well, I'll go get changed before her nose bleeds out fufufufu._ While Natsuki seemed lost in the floor Shizuru went to Natsuki's closet and pulled out a pajama pants and slipped it on. "Natsuki? I just borrowed one of your pajamas."

Natsuki snapped out of her reverie to look at Shizuru who was now wearing pants underneath the night gown. "Uh, eh, sure."

"You alright Natsuki?" Shizuru asked concerned about her best friends well being.

"Yeah, why?" And Natsuki couldn't help but ask.

"You looked like you were about to eat me earlier," and Shizuru couldn't pass an opportunity to tease. Natsuki went beet red and Shizuru couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Suki-chan, I can't help it. You look so cute when you blush like that."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called out her name in frustration. With killer intent she stood up and slowly walked towards Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki, shouldn't you finish packing first?" Shizuru slowly inched backwards trying to divert the other woman's attention from her. But to no avail Natsuki swiftened her strides and within seconds was now in front of her.

"This is for teasing me," Natsuki murmured and suddenly attacked Shizuru tickling her on her sides.

"Hahaha! Stop! Haha! I'm- haha! Sorry!" Shizuru tried to pry Natsuki's hands away from her but her efforts were pointless as the bluenette was stronger than her. Also her body was becoming weak due to the overload of senses and she fell down to the ground with Natsuki in pursuit. The tickling stop but Natsuki pinned her down with both hands on each side above her head. Still weak from the tickling she had no strength to push off the younger woman.

"Ne, Zuru," Natsuki called out making Shizuru face her. The brunette was surprised to see that Natsuki's face was just a few inches away from hers. "You know, I've been thinking."

Shizuru lay there in silence not wanting to speak thinking if she did then Natsuki would pull away.

"We've been married and all," Natsuki continued. "And I haven't even kissed my wife yet. Isn't that what's supposed to happen after the ceremony, where the lines 'you may now kiss the bride' come in?"

This time Shizuru went beet red. She never expected Natsuki to be this straightforward. And what surprised her more is when she noticed that slowly Natsuki's face seemed to inch closer. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Natsuki would kiss her. Suddenly her hopes went up and she closed her eyes slightly parting her lips waiting for the contact. She waited. And waited. And when she heard a giggle she opened her eyes to see Natsuki hovering above her with a good distance trying to stifle her laugh. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Natsuki ikezu."

"Sorry," Natsuki said now laughing out loud. "I figured you'd like to have a taste of your medicine."

Natsuki was still above Shizuru now with a good foot away from her. Her laugh died down after a while and was curious as to why Shizuru hasn't spoken a word. She used her left arm to wipe away tears that formed in her eyes while laughing and looked to see what Shizuru is doing. What she didn't expect is that the one arm that got free shot up and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down lips meeting each other. It just lasted a second and they parted immediately.

"Wha-?" Natsuki removed herself from Shizuru and sat down on the floor.

"Isn't that what Natsuki said?" Shizuru spoke sitting up from her position.

"Hey I was just joking!" Natsuki blurted out still red in the face.

"But Natsuki has a point," Shizuru's voice became serious. And Natsuki raised her eye brows in curiosity. "Shouldn't we make it believable that we're really married to each other?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, we've already agreed to look the part right?" Shizuru asked and Natsuki nodded. Then she proposed. "We should also act the part, at least in the public. Well so that alteast father would believe and let me be."

"You have a point," Natsuki nodded in agreement. But still she had an unanswered question lingering in her head. "Still why kiss me?"

"Ara, I thought Natsuki already knew?" Shizuru answered with a playful smile. "I just can't let Natsuki tease me and get a way with it now, can I?"

"S-shizuru!"

The said woman giggled and immediately scrambled out of the room with Natsuki laughing behind her.

_Why do I feel this way…? Am I supposed to feel this for her? Maybe I'm just imagining things. After all I already have her, right?_

…

A/N: Another chapter finished! Though I can say it wouldn't be my best work. Felt it was rushed. Buuuuuut! Had a few days off since I called in sick due to sore eyes and well I thought I'd use my free time to write. Haha! Hope this answers some of your questions. And I just love ShizNat teasing. Oh some thoughts there at the end. But that wouldn't be answered soon I suppose if I stick to what I have right now.

Thank you to all you guys out there reading this. I really appreciate it. Give me your thoughts perhaps?


End file.
